Saltitos
by Chili Picante
Summary: Había pasado ya un año desde que Arthur había lanzado un hechizo sobre el rubio argento, que lamentablemente se desvió en el pequeño Carlitos. MartínxManuel. Latin Hetalia.


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. Así como tampoco los personajes de Martín, Manuel, Carlitos y Pueblo Mapuche, son todos de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Advertencia: Relación chico x chico, si no le es de su agrado, entonces no lea. La relación entre algunos personajes puede ser un poco OOC.**

 **Pareja: Martín x Manuel / Argentina x Chile**

* * *

"Bien" era lo único que Manuel podía pensar o quizás "No queda otra", también se le venían más "Es como si fuera mamá primeriza" "Weón no estoy casado". Pero bueno, eran sólo quejas en su mente.

Había pasado ya un año desde que Arthur había lanzado un hechizo sobre el rubio argento, que lamentablemente se desvió en el pequeño Carlitos.

De una de esas tantas peleas entre ellos dos, de esas veces en donde Martín sacaba a relucir sus celos, aquellas veces en donde el castaño tenía que estar en medio calmando las aguas.

Gracias a una de cuantas de esas peleas, el pequeño Carlitos se había convertido en un bebé. A Manuel se le vino el mundo encima, mostrándole al pirata aquella preocupación y desesperación, entre chuchadas como le hacen los chilenos.

Martín con sentimientos encontrados, feliz de que su Manu querido tratara mal al cejón que nadie invitó a la casa, pero algo dudoso, sin creer que su pibe, como el llamaba en ese momento fuera un bebé de meses.

Gritos iban y venían, al igual que hechizos que sólo revotaban en el bebé. Inglaterra tuvo que llegar a pedir ayuda de Noruega en su desesperación para volver al "hijo" de Chile y Argentina nuevamente a la normalidad, pero no se podía, ni siquiera con la ayuda del nórdico no lograba nada.

Resignación era lo que quedaba y volver a criar al pequeño Carlitos era la única opción y así estuvieron un año. Entre pañales, biberones y juguetes; entre llantos, quejidos y cansancio en las noches. Pero eso tuvo algunas cosas buenas, en realidad eran buenas más para el argentino.

Ahora vivían como una pareja de recién casados, cuidando a su primer hijo, sin experiencia alguna. Y, oh, vaya que al rubio le encantaba a fin de cuentas lo que estaba pasando pero la guinda de la torta para él, ese dulzor aún más en su boca, hubiera sido que Carlitos hubiera salido de la pancita de su chileno. Sabía que era antinatural, imposible, pero eso habría sido perfecto.

Y para Manuel, lo bueno de esto, era que su relación con su madre se hizo algo más estrecha. Le enseñó cuidados para el pequeño, qué comer y en caso de "x" situación qué hacer.

Y ahora, un año después, Carlitos gateaba entre las piernas de su abuela.

-Manuel, tuve un recuerdo de cuando eras pequeño. -la sonrisa de la madre mapuche era nostálgica, como si ese recuerdo estuviera siempre presente en su mente.

-Vieja, no sé qué mierda de recuerdo pensai', pero a ver, suelta po'. Y te digo altiro si es algo vergonzoso mejor no, ah. -porque no quería que su pareja molestara más de lo habitual.

Martín solo estaba atento escuchando, expectante a ver si podía tomar la oportunidad de burlarse.

La madre de quien amaba solo tomó a su nieto en brazos sentándolo sobre sus piernas, tomándole de las manitos que estaban en un puño. El pequeño solo la miraba algo confundido, queriendo echarse la manito que tenía atrapada se abuela, a la boca.

-No es nada vergonzoso, no te preocupes. -suspiró, soltando un pequeña risa al tratar de mantener quieto al bebé. -Sólo me acordé de esto. -dijo, levantando la mitad de la planta del pié, haciendo subir sus piernas, y luego bajándolas, haciendo repetidas veces tal acción; mientras cantaba en la lengua de ella, esa que Manuel casi la daba por perdida.

El bebé reía, mientras tambaleaba un poco su cuerpo siguiendo estando inquieto. Es que esa energía heredada por su padre debía salir por alguna parte.

Para Manuel, más que risa, sentía una enormes ganas de llorar. Teniendo recuerdos de cuando era un pequeño Tchili. Con el cabello largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, tratando de huir de ese rucio que lo confundía con una niña y de los regaños de su madre por subirse a la cima de las araucarias.

Mientras que Martín estaba lateado, había esperado algún recuerdo para sacar de las casillas al chileno, pero no fué así. Le miró extrañado, la cara del castaño era casi indescifrable.

-Che, Manu. A vos te pasa algo, a ver, contáme. -más que de metido, le preguntó por preocupación. Acercándose a él, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del más bajo, besándole repetidas veces la mejilla. Como siempre lo hacía cuando se preocupaba, el contacto físico era primordial en su forma de contensión.

-No, son sólo weás mías. Me acordé cuando era cabro chico no ma'. -su tono de voz era más suave y bajo de lo usual. Mirando aún al bebé riéndo, contento entre los saltitos que le daba la mujer. -Mamá... -le llamó, esperando que ella le mirara para poder seguir hablando. -Si me acordé de esa canción, se la cantaré a Carlitos de ahora en adelante. -le miró con duda en sus ojos, pero con ese brillo de nostalgia y felicidad a la vez. -Te quiero, vieja. -sonrió apenas, ya más avergonzado que de costumbre.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa más marcada, parando en su canción y tomando al bebé entre sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero, Manuel. Siempre te quize a pesar de todo. -y eso sólo hizo que a ambos le llegara la tranquilidad que hace años había sido esperada, En donde ella ya no le llamaba "Huinca" el molesto nombre que Manuel llevaba tatuado con dolor en su pecho.

-Mirá, pero nadie le dice a este groso ser que lo quiere. Mmm... -se paró frente al chileno, con un puchero en su rostro, esa cara de perro abandonado que siempre ponía cuando exigía cariño. -Anda, decíme esas palabritas que me encantan.

-Te amo, rucio y déjate de webiar que estai' arruinando el momento "Madre e hijo".

El rubio sonrió triunfal y sin ninguna pizca de culpabilidad por haber metido la pata. Quitándole al bebé de los brazos de ella, para poder sentar en sus hombros al pequeño.

-Manuel, también me acordé cuando te escapaste a poto pelado una vez, porque no te había cocido los piñones una tarde. -dijo ella, sin ninguna mala intención.

-¡Pero mamá! -se quejó, fundiéndose en lo rojo que estaba, alarmándose enseguida para mirar al argentino. Que este sólo le miraba divertido y con esa sonrisa burlona en la boca.

-Suegra ¿Por qué no vamos afuera? La invito a un mate, mientras usted me cuenta todas esas cosas de mi Manu. -le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, a lo que ella en respuesta solo asintió, riéndo un poco. Más al ver a Manuel estático y queriendo detenerlos, sabiendo que no lo iba a lograr.

-¡Oigan! ¡No se vayan po'! Vieja, ni le contí ma' cosas al rucio ese...¿Me estai' escuchando? ¡Mamáaa!

Falló, luego de un rato Martín ya tenía como extorcionarlo si no le daba la atención que pedía y también "esa" clase de atenciones.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Imaginar a Manu a trasero peladín me resultó gracioso(?) Espero les haya gustado, si quieren dejan su comentario.


End file.
